Struggling
by HarrietEverdeen
Summary: Di saat-saat tertentu, mereka akan memperhatikan wajah Len—yang terlihat lebih pucat dan kusut—dan tahu pasti ada yang salah. Tapi Len baik-baik saja—ia selalu berkata seperti itu. [dark fic]


**Title : Struggling  
**

**Summary : Di saat-saat tertentu, mereka akan memperhatikan wajah Len—yang terlihat lebih pucat dan kusut—dan tahu pasti ada yang salah. Tapi Len baik-baik saja—ia selalu berkata seperti itu.**

**Disclaimer : I only own the plots. Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha. Oh, the song belongs to Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody. **

**Main pair. : MikuoxLuki, GakupoxKaito. **

**Warnings : AU. SLASH. Trigger warning/Gore. CHARACTER DEATH! AHA Abal. Typo(s). NOT A SONGFIC**

**Word Count : 4.700+**

**A/N : Len (16), Kaito (16), Luki (17), Kaito (17) dan Gakupo (18). Please **_**leave **_**if you're uncomfortable with depression, eating disorder, cutting, menxmen, and bad-writing. Critic, comment, suggestions are appreciated! — Haz x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Struggling  
**_

_**(c). HarrietEverdeen**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika kau berharap cerita ini adalah tentang seorang lelaki yang bangun dipagi hari dengan senyuman terplester di wajahnya, burung-burung berkicau di pohon dekat rumahnya, dan ia akan bangun, menyelamatkan hari dan mendapatkan gadis, lalu bersama gadis itu mereka menaiki kuda menuju matahari terbenam dan hidup bahagia selamanya, maka cerita ini tidak cocok untukmu. _**Lagipula di cerita ini tidak ada yang menyukai gadis.**_

Karena, nyatanya, tidak ada yang namanya hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. _**Maafkan aku untuk menghancurkan—mungkin—mimpimu.**_ Maksudku, ya, hidup bahagia memang menyenangkan, tapi selama-lamanya? Membosankan.

Duduklah dengan nyaman, sandarkan punggungmu. Mari kita simak cerita tidak menyenangkan dari seorang bocah ingusan Len berikut ini.

* * *

Dia tidak ingin membuka matanya. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin membuka matanya. _**Bahkan mungkin dia ingin menutup matanya, selamanya.**_ Namun dia harus bangun, dan pergi ke sekolah. Dia tidak bisa telat lagi.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mandi—ia tidak peduli mandinya beraturan atau tidak—dan mengeringkan tubuhnya yang putih pucat. Dia mengenakan seragam serta sebuah _sweater _musim dingin berwarna abu-abu. _**Tidak peduli apapun yang ia kenakan, ia selalu merasa dingin.**_ Dia tidak repot-repot mengecek penampilannya di kaca. _**Dia sudah merasa jelek, jadi, buat apa?**_

"Selamat pagi, sayangku." Sapa ibunya, menaruh sepiring _bacon _di meja makan. Ibunya segera mengisi gelas-gelas dengan jus mangga. Dia bisa mencium bau roti bakar—yang memang sedang dibuat oleh kakak kembarnya, Rin.

Len membenci ini. Ia benci harus bangun dari tidurnya—tidak peduli pulas atau tidak—dan dipaksa menelan bulat-bulat realita. Dia juga membenci aroma roti bakar dan _bacon _yang menari-nari di udara. Dan yang poin paling utama, dia membenci harus dipaksa menghadapi ibunya tercinta menyajikan makanan. _**Satu dari banyak hal yang membuatnya jelek.**_

"Aku sudah akan terlambat." Dusta Len. Len mendorong sedikit piringnya, lalu bangkit dari meja makan, dan mengambil tasnya. Ibunya baru saja membuka mulut, namun dia memotongnya. "Tenang, bu. Aku akan membeli makanan di kantin sekolah, oke?" Katanya, lalu ia keluar dari rumah, berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju sekolahnya. _**Sekaligus membiarkan udara pagi yang dingin menusuk tulang rusuknya.**_

Kalian lihat, Len sebenarnya capek. Dia capek akan segala hal, dan sekarang hari sudah dimulai dan hal yang ia ingin lakukan adalah tidur selamanya.

* * *

"Len!"

Tentu saja, Luki (male Luka) adalah orang pertama yang akan menemukannya. _**Dia berjalan sendiri, pasti mudah untuk menemukan orang aneh macam dia. **_Len bersyukur dia tidak harus memasuki sekolahnya sendirian. Len berjalan ke arah Luki, dan ia bisa melihat Kaito dan Mikuo sedang tertawa dibelakang Luki.

"Dimana Gakupo?" Tanya Len, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Duh, Len. Dia kan kelas 12, dan mereka barusan UN. Pastilah sudah libur." Jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum, dan Len bersumpah ia mendengar beberapa gadis mencicit di sekitar mereka. Len membuang muka. Mengapa Kaito bisa terlihat begitu _flawless_ tanpa berusaha sama sekali? Dan tulang pipi Mikuo yang naik, yang membuatnya iri setengah mati. _**Len berharap dia mempunyai tulang pipi. Tapi pipinya tertutupi oleh lemak yang membuat wajahnya terlihat chubby dan jelek. **_

"Menurutku, kita rayakan saja." Usul Mikuo, memutar-mutar gelang di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ya, benar sekali! Kita harus pergi ke Solaria, Red Bean, warteg atau apalah," Timpal Kaito sambil tersenyum—lesung pipitnya terlihat sangat jelas—dan ia nyengir kuda ke arah Len. "Kau pasti senang, ya, Len? Seingatku kau makan seperti babi." Tawanya, diikuti oleh tawa Mikuo. Namun Luki hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mengatakan kepada Len bahwa Kaito hanya bercanda. Ya, _sekedar bercanda._

Len berpikir ini terlalu lucu. Maksudku, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa mereka hampir tidak pernah lagi melihat Len makan. Mereka juga sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa tiap kali mereka mengajaknya makan, atau pergi _hang out_, ia akan mencari-cari alasan, dan mereka berakhir pergi berempat tanpa Len.

Ini _memang _lucu.

Mereka berjalan sambil tertawa-tawa—Len hanya tersenyum—ke dalam sekolah. Selama berjalan, Mikuo melilitkan lengannya di pinggul Len, menyebabkan Len gemetar. Len sangat dingin dan Mikuo sangat hangat, seperti baru saja pulang dari sekolah saat musim dingin dan meringkuk dekat perapian. Len menyukai rasa itu.

Tapi ia juga takut. Ia takut Mikuo bisa merasakan lemak di sekitar pinggulnya dan merasa jijik kepadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Len?" Tanya Luki sambil mengernyit. Len membenci dirinya sendiri karena membuat Luki khawatir. Ia berusaha mencari alasan-alasan kuno—yang pada akhirnya juga akan diterima oleh teman-temannya—namun pikirannya terjebak di bagian '_betapa memalukannya aku, karena gendut sendiri._'. Betapa ia berharap kedua pahanya tidak bersentuhan seperti milik Kaito.

Len memaksakan senyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. _Akutidakapaapa. _

Len bisa merasakan air mata membanjiri matanya, namun kemudian menghilang ketika ia merasakan perutnya dipilin dari dalam, mengingatkannya bahwa _perutnya kosong_. _**Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja selama dia tidak memaksakan tubuh gendutnya untuk bertambah gendut.**_

"Ayo pergi kekelas." Kata Kaito, meraih tangan Len yang dingin. "Wow, tanganmu dingin sekali, Len." _**Dia merasa seperti membeku. **_

Luki tersenyum. _**Len bisa merasakan hatinya digores karena dia merasa jelek sendiri. **_"Sampai jumpa nanti, Kaito." _**Sampai jumpa kepada Kaito, bukan pada Len. **_

Len kelas 10, sekelas dengan Kaito. Luki kelas 11 dan sekelas dengan Mikuo. Len bersyukur ia tidak sekelas dengan Luki ataupun Mikuo. Setidaknya, dia tidak ingin mengganggu mereka berdua lagi.

Selama mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas mereka, Kaito terus menerus berceloteh tentang Gakupo dan perayaan '_selamat-kau-sudah-UN_' kepada Gakupo. Namun yang terlintas di pikiran Len adalah bagaimana caranya ia tidak makan siang. Ia suka sekali saat perutnya bergetar, dipilin dari dalam. Itu menandakan ia belum makan apa-apa, dan ia senang karena berarti perutnya _kosong_.

* * *

"Kau pendiam hari ini, sayang," Komentar Kaito.

Len hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian—dan beberapa goresan kepada pergelangan tangan Len—akhirnya Kaito bilang Gakupo setuju akan perayaan ini dan ingin mengadakannya di sebuah restoran. Setelah mereka menemukan satu sama lain, mereka duduk di bangku dekat sekolah mereka—menunggu kedatangan Gakupo.

"Ada apa dengan Len?" _**Len cukup terkejut karena biasanya mereka melupakan kehadirannya. **_"Dia benar-benar pendiam." Mungkin mereka berpikir Len tertidur—karena kepala Len tersandar di bahu Luki dan ia bernapas secara teratur.

"Kupikir cuma aku yang berpikir seperti itu!" Cicit Kaito.

Len bisa merasakan lengan Luki yang hangat membungkus badannya, dan detik itu dia tidak merasa dingin. Dia merasa hangat, dan ia harus menggigit lidahnya agar tidak tersenyum.

"Dia bilang, dia baik-baik saja." Kata Luki. Namun ia bisa mendengar kecemasan di suara Luki—dan ia juga yakin semuanya mendengar itu. _**Tapi dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya gendut dan buruk rupa. **_

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

Gakupo datang beberapa menit kemudian, dan Len hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Kaito yang sumringah. _**Len bertanya-tanya kapan dia bisa tersenyum sesumringah itu? **_

"Gakupo!" Panggil Kaito. Gakupo tampak keren seperti biasa—_**Len merasa seperti tidak diinginkan didalam grup**_—dan ketika Gakupo melihat Kaito, ia tersenyum dan berlari untuk memeluk Kaito. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dan Kaito tidak pernah terlihat lebih senang dari itu sebelumnya. Len yakin bukan hanya dirinya seorang yang memperhatikan hal-hal kecil tersebut.

Semua orang yang mengenal Gakupo sudah tahu bahwa dirinya itu _gay_. Ya, maksudku, menyukai laki-laki. Begitu pula dengan Kaito. Dan Len tahu, semenjak Kaito _came out of the closet_, Mikuo dan Luki mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka menyukai satu sama lain.

_Selalu Gakupo dan Kaito. GakupoKaito. Gakupo&Kaito. Selalu Mikuo dan Luki. MikuoLuki. Mikuo&Luki. _

_**Kemudian ada pengganggu kecil di antara mereka bernama Len. **_

"Mari makan! Aku kelaparan!" Seru Mikuo.

_**Len tidak tahu sejak kapan kata-kata itu terdengar asing ditelinganya. **_

* * *

"Kau kelihatan pucat, Len." Ujar Gakupo. Len menghentikan kegiatannya memakan sayuran di restoran itu—yang berkali-kali di sela dengan air putih.

Len menelan ludahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya, menunjukkan senyum masam. Gakupo mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Kaito.

Selalu komentar yang sama. _Kau kelihatan pucat. Kau kelihatan sedih. Kau kelihatan capek. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang salah? _

_**Ya, aku baik-baik saja. **_

_**Ya, aku sudah makan tadi. **_

_**Aku hanya sedikit capek. **_

_**Aku sakit perut, tapi tidak apa-apa kok. **_

Berbagai macam dusta meluncur keluar dari bibirnya yang kering. Len tidak terlalu baik dalam berbohong, namun anehnya—ia bersyukur—orang-orang tidak memaksa untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Mereka kebanyakan hanya mengangkat bahu atau memberitahunya untuk banyak istirahat. Tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkannya.

_**Len berharap mereka khawatir, walaupun hanya sedikit.**_

* * *

"Kau jadi pendiam sekali." Kata Gakupo, mengagetkan Len yang tadinya tenggelam di dunianya yang suram. Len selalu berusaha untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini. Kaito mengerutkan kening, Mikuo menggigit bibirnya, dan Luki memandang Len dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." _**Len tahu dirinya tidak baik-baik saja. **_"Aku mendapatkan hari yang buruk." _**Hidup yang buruk. **_ "Tidak apa-apa." _** Tidak sama sekali.**_

"Serius, nih?"

_**Yang Len inginkan adalah pulang. Keluar dari tempat dimana makanan disajikan. **_

"Ya." Dusta Len. "Aku harus pulang sekarang." Katanya, mendorong piringnya yang baru ia makan sedikit dan bangkit. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dan ia merasa sakit.

_**Ia tidak tahu apa yang sakit. Perutnya atau fakta bahwa tidak ada yang menghentikannya. **_

* * *

_Len bodoh. Kau tidak lihat betapa menjijikkan, tidak berharganya dirimu di mata mereka? Kau tidak pantas hidup. Gakupo mempunyai Kaito dan Kaito mempunyai Gakupo. Mikuo mempunyai Luki dan Luki mempunyai Mikuo. Mereka bahagia, dan jika kau membinasakan dirimu sendiri, mereka akan lebih bahagia lagi. Kau ingin mereka bahagia, bukan? _

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi!" Seru Len—sia-sia karena kamarnya kedap suara. Len menjambak rambutnya. Ia tergeletak di lantai kamarnya yang dingin dan gelap.

_Bunuh saja dirimu sendiri. Pecundang. Tidak berharga. Tidak penting. Pengganggu. Jelek. Tadi kau makan di restoran? Bagus, kau sudah menambah lemak di perutmu yang buncit itu. Menjijikkan. _

_Mereka tidak menyayangimu, Len. Kau hanya sekedar penghibur. Kau adalah roda kelima dari persahabatan—atau mungkin hubungan mereka. Tidakkah kau sadar, mereka membencimu? Suaramu jelek, kau tidak bisa menyanyi sama sekali. Jika mereka meninggal, pasti akan ada yang sedih dan berduka cita. _

_Dirimu? Kau kan tidak punya siapa-siapa. Kau __tidak pernah__ punya siapa-siapa. Karena semua orang membencimu. Mereka tidak menginginkanmu di dunia ini. Kau musnah saja. _

Len perlahan-lahan bangkit—walaupun tubuhnya memaksa untuk tetap berbaring—sambil gemetaran. Ia melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi, lalu ia mengunci kamar mandi.

_Kau tidak pantas hidup! Bukankah kau sudah dengar perkataan ayahmu saat kau masih berumur lima tahun? Atau harus kukatakan lagi padamu? Dengar, KAU ADALAH SEBUAH KESALAHAN! KAU TIDAK SEHARUSNYA LAHIR! IBUMU MEMBENCIMU. IA LEBIH MEMENTINGKAN RIN DARI PADA DIRIMU. _

Tangan Len yang pucat dan kurus meraih _cutter _di rak kamar mandi. Setelah itu, ia mengecek dirinya di depan kaca.

_HA! Lihat wajah itu. Pandang wajah itu. Wajah apa-apaan, itu? Jelek. Buruk rupa! Terlalu putih pucat seperti mayat hidup. Mata yang biru—namun tidak menarik sama sekali. Rambut yang pirang seperti orang-orang lansia. Badanmu terlalu pendek. Bahkan, Kaito yang duduk di kelas 10 sama sepertimu bisa lebih tinggi. DAN, KAU TAHU? RIN LEBIH SEMPURNA DARIPADA DIRIMU. DIA LEBIH CANTIK, DAN TINGGI. KAU? MENDEKATI NORMAL SAJA TIDAK. HAHA! _

Len jatuh terduduk, bersandar di dinding kamar mandi. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pahanya. Kemudian yang ia tahu adalah, ia menangis.

Beda dengan Kaito, tangisan Len lebih hening, dan cepat. Seperti orang-orang yang mempunyai masalah pernapasan, dan suara serak. Tangisan Kaito lebih berisik dan lebih banyak suara tarikan ingus daripada air mata—apalagi ketika mereka masih SMP, ketika ia tahu Gakupo berpacaran dengan salah seorang wanita di sana.

_Kau tahu? Kau menyedihkan. Tidak ada harapan. Kerjamu hanya mengecewakan orang saja. Mati kau, keparat. _

Dan begitulah bagaimana Len menggores pergelangan tangannya—tepat daging yang melindungi urat nadi—dengan _cutter_, menghasilkan banyak sekali luka goresan dan darah menetes dari lengannya.

Dan kemudian, suara-suara itu lenyap. Len tersenyum—kali ini bukanlah senyuman yang dipaksakan—dan ia menginginkan lebih. Ia menyukai rasa sakit dari benda tajam yang menyentuh kulitnya yang rapuh. Seperti, kau mempunyai banyak api di dalam tubuhmu yang kau tumpuk-tumpuk, dan ketika api itu sudah penuh, dan tubuhmu tidak bisa menerimanya lagi, kau akan menangis, dan menggores bagian apapun dari tubuhmu untuk membebaskan api itu.

Seperti menahan napas untuk waktu yang lama, lalu kemudian kau bisa menghela napas dan menarik nafas lagi—hanya untuk ditahan lagi.

_**Entah apa yang terjadi malam itu, tetapi yang Len tahu adalah, ia harus menutupi luka-luka itu dari teman-temannya.**_

_**Darah dari goresan luka-lukanya susah berhenti, dan Len juga tahu, pergelangan tangannya akan penuh dengan bekas luka suatu saat nanti. **_

* * *

Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya ia hidup dengan depresi—ia seperti mati di badan yang hidup.

Saat itu awal libur musim dingin, dan salju sudah berturunan. Len sedang berbaring dengan selimut tebal yang hangat di kasurnya, memandang ke pemandangan di jendela. Ia tersenyum melihat butir-butir salju turun dari langit ke bumi, dan ia menyukai udara dingin yang menusuk-nusuk tulang rusuknya. Dari dalam, di luar terlihat begitu terang dan kamar Len terlihat sangat gelap dan suram—ditambah Len tidak suka menyalakan lampu kamar.

Salju mengingatkan Len tentang peristiwa sepuluh tahun yang lalu—ketika ia masih berumur tujuh tahun.

"_Ayah? Dimana ibu dan Rin?" Tanya Len, mendongak untuk menatap wajah ayahnya. _

"_Mereka... pergi berlibur di rumah nenek." Desah ayah. _

"_Curang! Kenapa kita tidak diajak, yah? Tidak adil." _

"_Karena ibu ingin bertemu nenek. Ibu juga sedang tidak ingin bertemu ayah sekarang." Katanya sambil menghindari mata Len. _

"_Mengapa?" _

_Ayahnya tidak menjawab. _

Len memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menelan udara dingin yang memasuki kamarnya dari jendela. Len ingat betul sifat ayah berbeda sejak berpisah dengan ibu.

"_Ayah, lihat! Aku dapat piagam penghargaan menggambar! Katanya gambarku bagus!" Seru Len yang berumur delapan tahun, dengan polos mengangkat tinggi-tinggi piagamnya ke udara. _

"_Piagam menggambar? Hanya piagam menggambar?" Tanya ayah, nada benci dan kecewa bercampur di suaranya. Len menurunkan tangannya, memeluk piagam menggambarnya. Ia memandang ayah dengan tatapan sakit hati. "Kau seharusnya dapat piala, Len! Rin saja bisa mendapat piala di lomba bahasa Inggris. Seharusnya ayah mengajak Rin dan bukan kau." Cibir ayah, kemudian ia membalikkan badan, membiarkan Len menonton punggungnya yang tegak._

_Len keluar dari kamar ayahnya, kemudian ia membakar piagam penghargaan menggambarnya di perapian. _

Len bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang sama—rasa sakit karena ia tidak cukup. _Not good enough. Never enough for anybody. _Len juga masih mempunyai bagian-bagian dari piagam penghargaan menggambarnya yang tidak terbakar, ia simpan di dalam toples kecil didalam lemari.

"_Ayah kemana, ya? Sudah larut malam kok tidak kunjung pulang." Gumam Len—yang saat itu berumur sembilan tahun—sambil menggigit bibir. Ia duduk di ruang tamu dengan khawatir dan gugup. _

_Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbanting dengan sangat keras, bahkan Len terlompat dari sofa. Ia melihat ayah. "Ayah! Ya ampun. Dari mana saja ayah? Aku sangat khawatir." _

"_Bukan urusanmu." Kata ayah, melangkah untuk duduk di sofa tanpa menutup pintu. Len menutup pintu. Ia hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun kemudian ia melihat botol minuman yang berada di genggaman tangan ayahnya: botol minuman keras. _

"_Ayah. Jawab aku. Ayah barusan dari mana? Apa yang ayah lakukan? Dan apa yang ayah bawa pulang itu?" Tanya Len penuh curiga. Ayah mengernyit dan memandang Len sejenak. _

"_Apa urusanmu? Apa urusanmu jika kau tahu aku pergi ke pub dan mabuk-mabukkan di sana? Memanggil polisi? Memenjarakanku? Kau hanya anak ingusan berumur sembilan tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Semprot ayah. Len sangat terkejut, ia bahkan mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau membuatku marah." Geramnya, membanting botol minuman keras yang kosong ke dinding, menyebabkan pecahan-pecahan kaca bertebaran dimana-mana. _

"_A—Ayah? Kau baik-baik saja,kan?" Len sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk lari ke dalam kamarnya._

_Dan yang Len bisa ingat adalah rasa sakit. Bukan rasa sakit batin yang biasa, melainkan rasa sakit fisik yang diberikan oleh ayahnya sendiri kepada dirinya. Hanya karena Len membuatnya marah. _

Len membuka matanya lagi ketika ia merasakan angin dingin berhembus dengan kasar ke dalam kamarnya yang jendelanya terbuka lebar. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap dan matanya menemukan _cutter_—satu-satunya teman yang tidak meninggalkannya sendiri—tergeletak di meja samping kasurnya.

"_Ayah, maafkan aku! Aku akan berusaha lebih keras selanjutnya!" Jerit Len. "Tolong berhenti! Jangan pukuli aku lagi!" _

Napas Len tidak teratur ketika ia mengingat kepingan-kepingan peristiwa _abuse_ yang dia pernah hadapi bersama ayahnya.

"_Kapan, Len? Kapan?! Kau selalu berbuat salah! Kau tidak berguna! Mengapa kau tidak mati saja?! Kau hanya beban bagiku! Salahmu ibumu meninggalkanku! Semuanya salahmu! Mati saja, anak sialan! KAU ADALAH SEBUAH KESALAHAN!" _

Setiap jeritan. Setiap pukulan. Setiap geraman. Setiap detik dalam peristiwa kekerasan, Len ingat betul. (Oh ayolah, bagaimana caranya ia bisa melupakan sesuatu yang membekas dalam hatinya? Tidak gampang.)

_Len belajar untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri sejak ia berumur sebelas tahun._

Len menyentuh bekas-bekas luka di pergelangan tangannya yang ia yakin tidak akan hilang.

_Sudah empat tahun Len hidup dengan kekerasan fisik yang diberikan ayahnya kepadanya. Dimalam ulang tahun keempat belasnya, ia berhasil kabur dari rumahnya dan pergi menuju rumah nenek—seperti yang ayah bilang dimana ibu dan Rin berada—yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. _

_Ia pergi jam dua malam. Ia berlari—terkadang ia berhenti atau berjalan—menuju rumah nenek. Sesampainya di sana, ia mengetuk pintu hanya beberapa kali dan pingsan. _

Len masih menutup matanya. Ia membiarkan kenangan-kenangan yang sudah lama ia pendam terputar ulang di kepalanya. Napasnya memburu dan tidak teratur. Ia merasa seperti sedang di sedot perlahan dari kepalanya sendiri, dan ia merasa takut. Ia gemetar hebat.

_Rin-lah yang pertama kali menemukannya. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, ia menemukan dirinya di rumah sakit, dengan infus tertancap di urat nadinya dan mesin-mesin yang berbunyi 'beep'. _

_Ia sadar bahwa ia masih mengenakan kaus lengan panjangnya dan celana panjangnya. Dan ketika Rin dan ibu masuk kedalam ruangan, ibu segera menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memeluk Len erat-erat. Nenek menyusul, dan dia memberi sedikit nasihat kepada Len sebelum membanjiri Len dengan kasih sayang._

_**Len bersyukur mereka tidak tahu bahwa ia suka menyakiti dirinya sendiri. **_

_Len dirawat di rumah sakit untuk beberapa minggu—karena dokter bilang Len kurang gizi, dan terlalu rapuh—lalu ia mulai hidup bersama ibu dan Rin. _

_Setelah itu, di umur lima belas, ayah kembali lagi ke kehidupannya. Ibu dan ayah berperang di pengadilan, dan berakhir dengan ibu yang memenangi hak untuk menjaga Len. _

_**Len tidak memberitahunya bahwa ayahnya suka menyakiti dirinya.**_

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Len berdering. Len mengeluh keras-keras dan mengangkat telepon dengan enggan.

"Halo." Sapanya, tidak ada nada ramah sama sekali di suaranya.

"'_ello._" Suara Gakupo menyambutnya. Len memutar kedua bola matanya dan menghela napas. "_Malam ini adalah malam yang cocok untuk nonton film! Tempatnya di rumah Mikuo. Kau mau datang?_"

_**Entahlah. Len tidak terlalu ingin datang karena kini pergelangan tangannya PENUH dengan goresan-goresan luka dan bekas-bekas luka. **_

"Aku tidak tahu, Gakupo. Kupikir aku akan tinggal dirumah saja—"

"_Ayolah! Akan ada banyak makanan dan permainan. Pasti menyenangkan!_"

_**Menyenangkan untuk mereka. Mereka selalu melupakan Len. **_

"Entahlah, Gakupo. Kupikir ini bukanlah ide yang bagus—"

"_Uh-uh. Kita sudah berada di dekat rumahmu. Kau sebaiknya bersiap-siap atau kami akan mendobrak pintu rumahmu._" Kata Gakupo singkat. Len bisa mendengar suara tawa Mikuo dan Kaito di belakang, kemudian teleponnya mati.

* * *

_Kami ada didepan rumahmu. Keluarlah! — Mikuo xx_

Len membaca teks pesan dari Mikuo. Ia menghela napas dan menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya. Ia sudah siap dengan celana jeans—yang dulunya ketat, sekarang sangat longgar di pinggul Len yang kecil—dan kaus, jaket yang kebesaran di tubuhnya yang kecil, dan syal menggantung di lehernya. _**Tapi dia tetap merasa dingin. **_

Akhirnya Len keluar dari rumahnya. Ia melihat Mikuo, Luki, Kaito dan Gakupo sedang tertawa di samping mobil Gakupo. _**Perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan tidak diinginkan. **_

Jadi, dia berdiri membeku, dan sepertinya butiran-butiran salju yang berjatuhan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih parah. Waktu serasa berjalan lambat, dan yang ia rasakan selain dingin adalah _kosong._

_Sudah kubilang, musnahkan dirimu. Sekarang kau sudah lihat, kan, mereka lebih baik tanpa dirimu? Mereka melengkapi satu sama lain bagaikan puzzle, sedangkan kau? Kau itu bagaikan puzzle yang cacat—yang salah dibikin di pabriknya. Kau adalah sebuah kesalahan. _

Len memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, dan menutup telinganya agar tidak mendengar suara-suara halusinasi menakutkan itu lagi. Suara-suara itu kedatangannya tidak diundang, dan kepergiannya juga tidak diketahui. Menurut Len, mereka datang hanya saat Len merasa tertekan.

"Lennie!" Panggil Luki, melambaikan tangannya. Len berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada mereka berempat dan bukan pada suara-suara aneh dalam kepalanya, dan ia balas tersenyum. Ia memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah menuju teman-temannya—walaupun perlahan.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang!" Seru Mikuo. Ia melirik Luki dengan seringaian nakal terplester diwajahnya. "Kau berhutang dua gelas mi ramen kepadaku, Megurine Luki." Kata Mikuo.

_Oh. Mereka pasti bertaruh aku tidak akan datang,_ pikir Len.

"Oke. Apa yang kita tunggu? Ayo pergi." Kata Len.

* * *

Len duduk tepat di tengah-tengah sofa, diapit oleh dua pasangan yang sibuk dengan satu sama lain ketimbang dengan film yang ditonton.

"Len, bisakah kau ambilkan popcorn di dapur? Aku PW nih." Ujar Mikuo sambil menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ terbaik miliknya—Len tahu tidak ada yang bisa melawan satu pasang mata lucu dan menggemaskan itu. "Kumohon?"

_**Len memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa mereka tidak menyadari apa yang tengah mereka lakukan kepadanya. **_

Pada akhirnya, Len bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil popcorn yang panas dan—kata Mikuo—manis, kemudian kembali dan menaruhnya di meja. ("Terima kasih, Len!" Seru Mikuo, sebelum memeluk badan Luki dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Luki.)

Len mungkin terlihat fokus ke film yang ditonton, namun sejujurnya, matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperhatikan dua pasangan yang tenggelam dengan dunia mereka masing-masing—meninggalkan Len sendirian lagi. _**Len tahu seharusnya dia terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. **_

"Len, bisa kau geser sedikit?" Tanya Kaito. Len menggeser pantatnya dan memeluk lututnya, tetap berusaha terlihat fokus ke film yang diputar.

_**Len memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa mereka tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja.**_

Selalu seperti ini. Jika diibaratkan berjalan, Gakupo selalu berjalan duluan—ia adalah seorang pemimpin, kemudian Kaito mengikutinya seperti anak anjing dibelakangnya. Lalu ditengah-tengah, ada Len. Dibelakang Len ada Mikuo dan Luki, tertawa dan berbahagia dengan satu sama lain.

_Sedikit lagi. Setelah film ini selesai, dan aku akan pulang. Lalu aku akan bebas menorehkan luka dimanapun aku mau. _Pikir Len.

"Boleh kau ambilkan selimut, Len? Ada di dekatmu. Aku dan Luki kedinginan." Kata Mikuo. Len bangkit lagi, mengambilkan selimut, menyerahkannya kepada Mikuo, dan kembali duduk. Bahunya merosot, lengannya lemas dan memeluk lututnya.

_**Len memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa dia berarti bagi mereka. **_

Luki bangkit dan pergi ke dapur, berkata bahwa dia akan mengambilkan air untuk mereka. Len bersyukur karena setidaknya ia tidak disuruh lagi.

Ketika Luki kembali, ia menaruh nampan di atas meja dan meletakkan empat gelas jus jeruk di atas meja. "Oh, aku lupa satu gelas lagi. Aku hanya bawa empat gelas. Aku akan pergi lagi untuk mengambilkan punyamu, ya, Len."

_Cukup. _

* * *

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Gakupo. Len gemetar dan dia ingin _pulangpulangpulang_. Mengapa dia datang? Dia tidak penting lagi.

"Duduklah, Len. Kau kelihatan pucat." Kata Mikuo. Kemudian Len sadar bahwa pandangan Mikuo bukanlah ke arahnya, melainkan ke arah Luki.

Darah Len seakan mendidih—api yang ia pendam kembali penuh. Dia perlu untuk melukai dirinya sendiri. Dia perlu untuk membuka kulitnya, sampai darah menetes dari kulitnya, untuk melepaskan api-api yang sudah membara di dalam tubuhnya.

"_FUCK OFF!_" Serunya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju pintu, namun kemudian Kaito menghalanginya di ambang pintu. Len menyipitkan matanya seakan bertanya, _apa yang kau mau, bajingan keparat? _

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mau tahu ada apa, huh?" Tanya Len, nada suaranya lebih tinggi. "Aku sudah muak. Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya aku muak dengan apa, dan coba tebak? Aku muak dengan segalanya. Dengan kalian semua. Aku sudah muak menjadi orang yang tersingkir. Sekarang aku ingin pulang. Menyingkir, Kaito. Jangan ikut campur."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Mikuo sebal.

_**Len juga sebal.**_

"Tidak penting. Kalian tidak peduli apapun selain satu sama lain. Menyingkir, Kaito. Menyingkir. Kau bisa mendengar kan? Kau punya telinga, kan? Apa kau tuli?" Tanya Len, emosinya hampir mencapai titik dimana ia bisa membunuh siapapun. "Oh, aku mengerti, jadi kau tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain apa yang dikatakan oleh Gakupo. Oke."

_**Len sudah tidak tahan lagi.**_

Len menggunakan kesempatan saat Kaito bertukar pandang dengan Gakupo seperti mengatakan, _Len masih baik-baik saja, kan?_. Len mendorong badan Kaito dari pintu dan langsung berlari menuju rumahnya yang jaraknya beberapa blok dari rumah Mikuo.

Len lari sampai kakinya terasa terbakar dan perutnya dipilin dari dalam.

* * *

Len membanting pintu. Ia disambut oleh kegelapan rumah, dan ketika ia menyalakan lampu, ia mendapat memo dari ibunya.

_Rin sakit. Jika kau pulang dan tidak menemukan kami, kami ada di rumah sakit untuk memeriksa Rin. Ada makanan di dalam kulkas. Jaga diri baik-baik, sayang. — Mom_

Len segera mengunci pintu rumah—mengetahui ibunya mempunyai kunci cadangan—dan pergi ke dapur.

"Rasanya aku pernah lihat Rin menyimpan pistol di sekitar sini. Atau mungkin tali. Apapun." Gumam Len sambil mengobrak-abrik rak-rak di dapur. Rin latihan menembak dengan pistol, jadi seharusnya Rin punya pistol.

Len serasa disambar petir ketika ia tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri di dapur. Ia menggeram marah, menendang sebuah kardus. Napasnya memburu dan tangannya mengepal. Ketika Len melirik kardus itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, napasnya terhenti.

_Kue percobaan untuk ulang tahun Len. _Tertera di kardus tersebut.

Len kemudian berlutut. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia membuka kardus tersebut. Len terkejut ketika melihat sebuah kue—yang mungkin tadinya sempurna—yang sudah hancur karena ia tendang. Kue vanilla, dengan saus coklat. Dekorasi kue sudah berantakan. Len mengoles telunjuknya di saus coklat dan mengisap telunjuknya.

_Manis. _

Dan pada akhirnya, Len menemukan dirinya menangis terduduk seperti anak kecil, hanya karena sebuah kue yang sudah hancur dan rasanya manis. Len terus menerus menangis, namun pemikiran untuk memakan kue tersebut tidak terlintas di kepalanya. Justru, ia menutup kardus tersebut, dan meletakkannya di meja.

Kemudian telepon rumahnya berdering.

"Halo, keluarga Kagamine." Sapanya dengan suara yang serak.

"_Len! aku perlu bicara dengan Len. Kau Len kan?_" Ujar suara yang familiar itu—Luki. "_Dengar, mungkin memang kita punya salah yang kita tidak sadari. Bagaimana kalau nanti, kita akan makan malam besar-besaran? Menonton TV hingga larut malam? Perang bantal? Hal-hal semacam itu?Ayolah Len,_"

"...Maaf." Ucap Len sebelum menutup telepon dengan kasar.

Len meringkuk di lantai yang dingin, membiarkan suara-suara halusinasi membanjiri kepalanya. Kemudian, ia bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

_**27 Desember** _

Seharusnya sekarang adalah hari terbaik milik Len. Diluar, salju kelihatan sangat tebal menutupi bumi. Anak-anak bermain ski, _ice skate_, perang bola salju, dan membentuk boneka salju. Bahkan, sekarang seharusnya adalah hari dimana Len berjalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya.

Rin berjalan di luar. Ia mengenakan mantel dan syal yang tebal dan hangat, pipinya bersemu merah. Ia memeluk sebuah paket. Dengan napas tersengal, ia teruskan perjalananannya.

_Knock knock_

Sesosok pria yang dikenal sebagai kembaran dari Miku Hatsune keluar dari rumah. Ia memandang Rin dan mengerutkan kening. "Mana Len? mengapa kau yang datang?" Tanyanya. Rin memonyongkan bibirnya dan menyerahkan paket itu. "Paket apa ini?"

"Paket dari Len." Jawab Rin singkat. Mikuo memandang paket, dan baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, namun Rin sudah tidak ada didepannya, melainkan sudah di trotoar. Ia merobek bungkus paket.

"Video?"

* * *

_Lelaki itu disana, didalam kamarnya seperti biasa. Ia tidak mengenakan kaus berlengan panjang seperti yang biasa ia gunakan, melainkan ia mengenakan kaus _tank top _yang menunjukkan tiap luka—yang baru maupun yang lama. Terdapat luka baru yang segar di bahu dan pergelangan tangannya. _

_Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan dan acak-acakan kini dia ikat, menunjukkan wajahnya yang putih pucat dan pipinya yang cekung—karena dia sudah jarang makan. Dibawah matanya terdapat kantung mata, dan matanya sembap. _

_Dia sedang memainkan sebuah gitar, melantunkan sebuah lagu. Suaranya terdengar lembut, dan itu seperti dia akan menyanyi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ekspresinya juga terlihat sedih—namun bahagia pada saat yang sama. Kau mengerti? Tidak? Memang tidak masuk akal._

"_Hi. Namaku Len Kagamine. Dan ini adalah saat terakhir kau bisa melihatku." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Phew! Akhirnya selesai juga! w Saya mengerjakan fic ini dalam waktu setengah—atau satu hari? Aku tidak tahu. Aku mengerjakan ini tersendat-sendat. **

**Menurutmu bagaimana? Terlalu dramatik atau...? RnR, please! OwO Kritik dan saran sangat dihargai w**

_**(c). HarrietEverdeen**_


End file.
